english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2008)
DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar is an American CGI animated television series that aired on Nickelodeon. The series aired between November 29, 2008 and December 19, 2015, consisting of 149 episodes. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *James Patrick Stuart - Private (eps1-2, 4, 6, 8-11, 15, 19, 22-28, 30, 33, 35-36, 38, 45-46, 48-50, 52-53, 55, 58-59, 67, 75, 77, 79, 81, 93, 97-99, 101-102, 106, 110, 130, 136, 140-142) *Jeff Bennett - Kowalski (eps1-2, 4, 6, 8-11, 15, 19, 22-28, 30, 33, 35-36, 38, 45-46, 48-50, 52-53, 55, 58-59, 67, 75, 77, 79, 81, 93, 97-99, 101-102, 106, 110, 130, 136, 140-142) *John DiMaggio - Rico (eps1-2, 4, 6, 8-11, 15, 19, 22-28, 30, 33, 35-36, 38, 45-46, 48-50, 52-53, 55, 58-59, 67, 75, 77, 79, 81, 93, 97-99, 101-102, 106, 110, 130, 136, 140-142) *Tom McGrath - Skipper (eps1-2, 4, 6, 8-11, 15, 19, 22-28, 30, 33, 35-36, 38, 45-46, 48-50, 52-53, 55, 58-59, 67, 75, 77, 79, 81, 93, 97-99, 101-102, 106, 110, 130, 136, 140-142) 'Secondary Cast' *Conrad Vernon - Mason (eps1, 4, 10, 15, 19, 22-23, 28, 38, 48-49, 67, 79, 97, 99, 102, 106, 130, 141) *Danny Jacobs - King Julien XIII (eps1-2, 4, 6, 8-11, 15, 23-24, 26-28, 30, 33, 36, 38, 45-46, 48-50, 53, 55, 58-59, 67, 75, 77, 79, 81, 93, 98-99, 101-102, 106, 110, 130, 136, 140-142) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Maurice (eps1-2, 4, 6, 8-11, 15, 23-24, 26, 30, 33, 36, 38, 45-46, 48-49, 55, 58-59, 67, 75, 79, 81, 93, 98-99, 101-102, 106, 130, 136, 141-142) *Mary Scheer - Alice (eps4, 9-10, 15, 19, 22, 24, 28, 35, 38, 52-53, 55, 67, 75, 81, 93, 99, 102, 106, 142) *Nicole Sullivan - Marlene (eps4, 6, 9-11, 22-23, 25-27, 38, 48-49, 52, 55, 58, 67, 75, 79, 99, 101-102, 106, 130, 140-141) *And Andy Richter as Mort (eps1-2, 4, 6, 8-11, 15, 23-24, 26, 28, 30, 33, 38, 45-46, 48-50, 52-53, 55, 58-59, 67, 75, 79, 93, 98-99, 101-102, 106, 110, 130, 141-142) 'Minor Cast' *Atticus Shaffer - Vesuvius Twin#1 (ep93), Vesuvius Twin#2 (ep93) *Beverly Staunton - Singer (ep141) *Brian George - Vet (eps19, 35) *Brian Posehn - Duane (ep30) *Cedric Yarbrough - Exterminator X (ep30), Officer X (eps28, 142) *Ciara Bravo - Hunter (ep110) *Clancy Brown - Buck Rockgut (eps49, 99) *Clyde Kusatsu - Shingen (ep99) *Conrad Vernon - Man#1 (ep102), Streetcorner Santa#3 (ep79) *Dana Snyder - Leonard (ep130) *Danny Jacobs - Automated Voice (ep58), Boy (ep99), Cabby (ep99), Citizen#1 (ep142), Consulate Employee (ep140), DJ (ep67), Danish Guard#1 (ep140), Delivery Boy (ep23), Delivery Boy (ep102), Hornet#1 (eps36, 136), Kid (ep30), Larry (ep33), Leopard Seal#4 (ep110), Lobster#1 (ep99), Man (ep130), Man (ep136), Pizza Guy (ep30), Popcorn Cart Guy (ep6), Roy (eps26, 33, 38, 67, 99, 102, 106, 130, 142), Security Guard (ep81), Sheep#3 (ep53), Squirell 1911 (ep55), Streetcorner Santa#2 (ep98) *Debbie Reynolds - Granny Squirell (ep55) *Dee Bradley Baker - Bunny (ep99), Fly (ep101), Guard Dog (ep142), Jiggles (ep45), Kid#1 (ep106), Man (ep81), Monstrous Bunny (ep99), Nanite (ep101), Pete Peters (ep142), Rottweiler (ep81), Skipper's Gut (ep106), Wild Marlene (ep27) *Diedrich Bader - Rat King (eps11, 25, 55, 130, 136) *Ed O'Neill - Orson (ep110) *Fred Stoller - Fred (eps27, 30, 46, 49-50, 52, 55, 59, 99) *Fred Tatasciore - Cameraman (ep79), Gus (ep75), Streetcorner Santa#1 (ep79), Toy Christmas Tree (ep79) *French Stewart - Cecil (ep110) *Gary Cole - The Commissioner (eps52, 98) *Grey DeLisle - Darla (ep33), Girl Baboon (ep33), Kid#1 (ep53), Mother (ep79), Possum Kid (ep79) *James Patrick Stuart - Danish Guard#2 (ep140), Family Father (ep142), Foreman (ep53), Gerry (ep33), Guy#2 (ep102), Hornet#2 (eps36, 136), Joey (eps9, 26, 28, 38, 52, 79, 99, 130), Lab Tech (ep50), Leopard Seal#3 (ep110), Man (ep106), Man in Crowd (ep81), Owner (ep102), Prince Sharesalot (ep130), Suck-Up Lobster (ep99), TV Announcer (ep98), Ticket Vendor (ep81), Vendor (ep30), Zoo Official 1911 (ep55) *Jane Leeves - Lulu (ep98) *Jeff Bennett - Amarillo Kid (ep58), Announcer#1 (ep24), Blonde Guy (ep46), Chameleons (eps79, 99, 142), Chuck Charles (eps48, 55, 67, 79, 81, 110, 140, 142), Computer Voice (eps23, 53, 79, 81, 98, 102, 136), Crowd Guy (ep10), Frankie (eps52, 55, 106), Ghost Sheep (ep9), Gregor (ep46), Leopard Seal#1 (ep110), Lobster#2 (ep48), Lobster#3 (ep99), Man (ep97), Man (ep102), Man's Voice (ep99), Man#1 (ep27), Narrator (ep15), Pidgeon (ep2), Rat (ep106), Rat#1 (eps11, 25, 55, 130), Red Squirell (eps49, 97), Reporter (ep77), Spell & Speak (eps2, 19), Spellimg Toy (ep140), Voice (ep23) *Jerry Trainor - Eddie (ep30) *Jessica DiCicco - Bradley (ep136), Ramona (ep136), Samuel (ep136) *Jim Cummings - Host (ep99), Ridiculously Deep Voice (eps48, 99) *John DiMaggio - Announcer (ep130), Announcer#2 (ep24), Bada (eps26, 35, 38, 67, 79, 99, 102, 106, 130), Burt (eps9, 23, 26, 30, 35, 38, 49, 67, 79, 81, 99, 102, 106, 130, 136, 140, 142), Hans (eps98-99), Bitsy (eps28, 33), Brick (ep110), Construction Worker (ep77), Countdown Voice (ep22), Desk Guard (ep140), Elephant (ep6), Graveyard 8 Driver (ep59), Leopard Seal#2 (ep110), Lobster#2 (ep99), Lobster#3 (ep48), Macho Announcer (ep136), Maintenance Man (ep136), Radio Guy (eps10, 19, 38, 52, 93), Rat#11911 (ep55), Rat#2 (ep25), Robo-Guide (ep15), Snake (eps11, 23), Street Person#1 (ep142), Tiny Seal (ep110) *Kari Wahlgren - Jilly (ep26), Kitka (ep46), Woman in Apartment (ep26) *Kathy Kinney - Rhonda (eps22, 98) *Kevin McDonald - Barry (eps38, 101) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Bing (eps9, 26, 38, 45, 52, 67, 79, 99, 102, 106, 130, 136, 142), Camel (ep6), Concerned Citizen#1 (ep98), Dark-Suited Man (ep52), Duck (ep23), Head Security Dane (ep140), Pigeon#1 (ep52), Pinky (eps67, 99, 102, 106), Rat#2 (eps11, 55, 130), Reporter (ep26), Security Guard (ep136), TV Announcer (ep2), TV Voice (ep8), Tasty Fish (ep10), Tourist (ep1), Website Announcer (ep141), Window Washer (ep140), Worker (ep53), Zoo Visitor (ep98) *Kristen Schaal - Buffy (ep93), Fluffy (ep93), Muffy (ep93) *Larry Miller - Clemson (ep98) *Leigh-Allyn Baker - Bella Bon Bueno (ep81), Woman (ep81) *Mary Scheer - Female Doctor (ep35), Machine Voice (ep4) *Megan Hilty - Zookeeper Frances (ep98) *Michael-Leon Wooley - Singer (ep46) *Nathan Kress - Ronald (ep30) *Neil Patrick Harris - Dr. Blowhole (eps48, 99) *Nestor Carbonell - Savio (ep98) *Peter Capaldi - Uncle Nigel (ep97) *Richard Kind - Roger (eps25, 79, 93) *Rob Paulsen - Guy#1 (ep102), Lobster#1 (ep48), Scout#1 (ep102), Stockbroker (ep102) *Rolanda Watts - Gladys (ep106) *Susanne Blakeslee - Teacher (ep30) *Tara Strong - Boy (ep6), Concerned Citizen#2 (ep98), Eggy (eps6, 79, 136), Kid Walla (ep1), Kid Walla (ep36), Kids (ep98), Kindergartner (ep98), Little Boy (ep77), Mother Duck (eps6, 79, 136), Sheep#2 (ep53), Teacher (ep1) *Wally Wingert - Alex (ep99) *Wayne Knight - Max the Cat (eps2, 28) *Will Friedle - Randy (eps53, 93) *Zand Broumand - Mike (ep30) *With Carl Reiner as Santa Claus (ep79) Category:Video Games Category:2008 Video Games